User talk:Team Doofenshmirtz
Welcome! Congratulations on starting PF Users Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley I'm not THAT crazy stalker!! (Or am I) Hi TD! Its your favorite follower or ho ever you spell that! Since I'm not like you guys, I think pants are funny! 02:11, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Hey, it's your friend Girl U. Dontno. Great job with the wiki! I can totally see the resemblance between this one and the Glee one! But remember, running a new wiki can be harsh. The creator has to do most of the work and get the news of the wiki out there. And trust me, that last part IS HARD. Well, at least for me it is... but maybe it's just because I'm unpopular XD But enough with me helping you, YOU have to help ME now! #How did you get the background theme of the wiki like that? #What was the point of the airplanes on the front page? Don't get me wrong, I LOVE the illusion they make. Anyway, I knew I wanted to ask you more questions but I forgot them *facepalm*. Oh well, ttyl. Girl U. Dontno 06:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, the link? Sure! http://phineasandferbships.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb_Ships_Wiki Girl U. Dontno 22:56, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Add some pics to this wiki? Okay. Just tell me if you want anything uploaded and i'll be happy to help. Girl U. Dontno 23:23, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, really, it's no big deal. Just send me the links and I'll add them to the appropriate pages. Girl U. Dontno 07:57, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I have uploaded the pics. But, I had to have a page to upload them on. Please delete this page. Girl U. Dontno 20:48, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Why Why cant i comment on the live chat-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 16:27, July 1, 2011 (UTC) PLZ Plz end my block plz i m beggin g u i promise i wont curse anymore PLZ PLZ PLZ- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 16:31, July 1, 2011 (UTC) You'll be back in three days, it ain't permanent. I suppose we can talk here in the meantime. - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 17:13, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Why did my block get extended look in the red box http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/29/whattheu.png/ [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island]] 20:57, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry I never meant 4 the HG users to come here i was just venting my feelingds i never excepted let alone intended for them to come and do this i dont think it is fair to block someone over an accident if i knew that would happen i wouldve never done it- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Last week she beat a guard, with another guard'' 00:00, July 14, 2011 (UTC) It's been more than 3 days can u plz end my block- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Last week she beat a guard, with another guard'' 18:46, July 16, 2011 (UTC)